People Can Surprise You
by Creampuff214
Summary: Don tjudge a book by it's cover/People change and can surprise you by their changes


Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at writing a story like this, so it may not be too incredibly great. Hopefully you all will like it! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I sure as hell wish I did.  
  
BANG!  
  
Harry woke up startled as he heard the loud banging on the door.  
  
"Get up you little rodent, you need to make breakfast for my little Dudley."  
  
Harry sighed as he slowly sat up, putting on his glasses. 'Just a little while longer,' he thought, 'just a little while'.  
  
"ARE YOU COMING?" Aunt Petunia screamed as she kicked the door once more.  
  
"Ya, I'll be there in a minute," Harry muttered. He looked over at the window, 'freedom,' he thought.  
  
He chuckled quietly as he remembered when Ron, Fred, and George came to save him, two summers ago, ripping off the bars that used to be there, to take him back to the Burrow in a flying car. He suddenly felt a pang of sadness rush throughout him. Ron. Hermione. Hogwarts. 'Just a little bit longer,' he thought as he rushed down the stairs.  
  
Dudley was screaming as Harry rounded the corner into the kitchen.  
  
"Why didn't he make breakfast, I'm starving! Come on freak, do what you're good for," sneered Dudley, as Harry made his to the stove.  
  
"Like you need breakfast," Harry muttered quite loudly.  
  
"WHAT did you say?" yelled Uncle Vernon, jumping up from his chair. "I will not have you speak about Dudley that way. You'll never be half the man he is."  
  
'He's right if he thinks that in a literal sense,' Harry chuckled to himself.  
  
"This is no laughing matter!" Now Uncle Vernon was severely angry.  
  
'Uh, oh,' Harry thought. Ever since he had returned to the Dursley's this had been different. Things were never good, but now they were terrible. Harry rubbed his face, and a sudden rush of pain overtook him. He felt the tender spot on his left eye from the last time Vernon got mad at him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Harry stammered, as Vernon sneered at him.  
  
"Well it better not, boy! We are good enough to house you, give you clothes, when you're stupid insolent parents left you here all alone."  
  
Harry felt his face heat up in anger. 'Count to ten,' he tried to calm himself. 'One, two, three.'  
  
"Go finish breakfast now you stupid git," Petunia said angrily. "Ya, and hurry it up, I'm famished." Dudley smiled at his newly learned word.  
  
"Awww, look at our smart little Dudleykins! He's gotten so intelligent!" Aunt Petunia said, as she marveled over the miniscule intelligence the Dudley did have.  
  
********* Later that night, Harry carefully sat on his bed. His ribs were still sore from the blow Uncle Vernon had given him earlier. Harry held his head in his hands, thinking. 'It's past midnight, so Happy Birthday to me! Well, I better do some homework, so I don't get detention right away when I go back to Hogwarts.' Harry thought to himself. Under a loose board in the floor, was everything he needed: his Hogwarts books, paper, ink, and several quills. Slowly, he pulled up his books and scattered them on his bed. He was just about to start when something white flew threw his window.  
  
"Hedwig! Where have you been? I've missed you!"  
  
Hedwig rubbed her beak against him affectionately, and dropped a letter in his hand. He quickly opened it. It was from Ron!  
  
Hey there Harry! Happy Birthday, it's the big 1-5! Well, if you haven't noticed, there's no present. That's because I coming to get you, this afternoon to be exact. Hermione is already here, and she called your uncle on the teleophoney or whatever it is. She actually knows how to use one. Haha. Your uncle told us to get you around 2 o'clock, so I guess we will see you then. Can't wait!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry looked up, very slowly and let this all sink into his head.  
  
"WOOO HOOO!" he yelled. "I'm leaving here, finally!"  
  
Harry was yelling and stomping around so loudly, that Uncle Vernon can upstairs, and chucked a shoe at him.  
  
"When you throw a shoe at a dog, it shuts up; you aren't much different than a dog, so shut up!" With that said he slammed the door and walked down the stairs.  
  
Harry didn't even care anymore, he was leaving this place. He lay down, forgetting about all his bruises and cuts, and just enjoyed the moment, too happy to move.  
  
******* Harry waited by the fireplace, his trunk packed and everything. He stared down at his watch, 1:58, it read. 'Only two more minutes,' he thought. Uncle Vernon staggered into the room, glaring at Harry.  
  
"You're not leaving, I've decided." Vernon said, his speech slurred. He had a beer bottle in his hand and was about to throw it at Harry when BANG! Vernon passed out on the floor. Harry turned around surprised to see Mr. Weasly standing in his fireplace.  
  
"Let's get your stuff Harry and get out of here." Mr. Weasly said quietly.  
  
Just as they were gathering his stuff, Ron popped in. After a few minutes of catching up, Mr. Weasly cleared his throat. "We better get out of here before he wakes up," he said, nodding to Vernon.  
  
"Wha-What happened to him?" Ron said puzzled.  
  
"Long story, let's just get out of here, ok?" Harry replied quickly. And with that he threw the floo powder in the fireplace, hopped in, and yelled 'the Burrow'!  
  
******  
  
Harry smiled as he entered the warm, inviting home of the Weasly's. Everything about being in their home made him feel happy.  
  
"Let's go to my room and put your stuff away," Ron said excitedly.  
  
Both of them began walking up the stairs, it was awfully quiet for some reason.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Harry thought out loud.  
  
"Oh, Mom, Ginny, and Hermione all went out shopping in Diagon Alley. I don't know why, we are going again tomorrow to buy stuff for next year. I have no idea where Fred and George are, which is kind of odd, but oh well."  
  
When they reached Ron's room, happiness flooded back into Harry's veins. He was out of the Dursley's. It was a great moment.  
  
Ron looked at Harry oddly, "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Ya, I'm just glad to be here."  
  
Then they began catching up. Ron told all these stories about the new work the Ministry is doing, and about how Percy is now working in the Ministry, because he graduated from Hogwarts last year. Harry just sat and listened, just happy to be there.  
  
When Mrs. Weasly and the girls returned, everyone gathered down in the kitchen. By that time Fred and George had turned up.  
  
Of course Mrs. Weasly made a huge fuss over Harry. "Let me stand back and take a good look at you," Mrs. Weasly said excited. Harry stood back as she examined him, in fact, everyone in the room was staring at him. His once well-fed body was rail thin, although he did develop some nice muscles, Hermione noticed. He had bruises on top of bruises on his face and arms, not to mention jagged cuts that looked like they were made from broken glass. Everyone stared in disbelief, as it sunk in. Harry smiled weakly.  
  
"Well, um, you looked fabulous, Harry! I'll bet you're hungry with that trip coming here. So let's all go into the kitchen and eat some dinner."  
  
Mrs. Weasly quickly conjured up heaping piles of food and set them on the table. Everyone dug in, and soon enough everyone was laughing and having a great time.  
  
"We're going into Diagon Alley tomorrow morning to pick up you're school things. Oh and by the way Harry, Hogwarts just sent your papers to us, since Dumbledore knew you were going to stay with us." Mrs. Weasly said  
  
"Hey guys, lets all go do something," Fred spoke up.  
  
"Not so fast there, clean-up first. Everyone has to help, it goes faster that way." Mrs. Weasly said quickly.  
  
After cleaning up was done Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Ron, and George all ran upstairs to the twin's room. Fred went over to his stereo and started blasting Sum 41's All Killer No Filler CD.  
  
"Oh, I love this CD!" Hermione squealed. Everyone turned and stared at her in astonishment. "What?" she asked.  
  
"We all figured someone like you would listen to like classical music or something." Ron said quietly. Then everyone started laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up you guys!"  
  
The twins had just received a PS2 for their birthdays, so everyone gathered the TV set and watched them battle it out in games like Grand Theft Auto and James Bond. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were getting along quite nicely, and were sitting kind of close.  
  
"Alright guys, time for bed," Mr. Weasly called from downstairs.  
  
Everyone groaned, but all went up and got ready for bed. Harry and Ron went up to Ron's room and went to bed fairly quickly. Harry smiled as his head hit the pillow, it was the first time in a while he had a full stomach, and it felt good. Happy thoughts ran threw his head as he slowly drifted to sleep. But when Harry drifted into a deep sleep, Harry's thoughts turned to turmoil as he again heard that loud cackling laugh and a brilliant green light flash before his eyes.  
  
****  
  
"Harry! Harry! WAKE UP!" Ron yelled, as he shook Harry by the shoulders.  
  
Harry yawned loudly, and finally sat up. He decided to just forget about his dream; there was no point in telling Ron. Any mention of Voldemort freaked him out, even though it was just remembering what happened to his parents that night, again.  
  
"Come on you guys!" Hermione said as she entered their room. "We really have to go soon."  
  
"We're coming Hermione," Harry said, chuckling, as he watched Ron's face turn bright pink. Hermione was wearing her pajamas still, which were just a tiny black tank top and a pair of red shorts, and she had filled out into a very pretty girl. Ron kept staring after her as she left.  
  
"Whoa, Hermione sure looks different." Ron said, still staring out the door.  
  
"Yah, she does, I have a feeling this year's going to be different for everyone." 


End file.
